


Papers in a Jar

by YoyoDeano



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoDeano/pseuds/YoyoDeano
Summary: “It’s a jar,” Cas said, glancing at the glass container in Dean’s hands as he cooked breakfast. Dean rolled his eyes.“Well, yeah but you write ten things and I write down ten things and when we want to have sex we just-” Dean gestured, “do the thing. It’s something different. Come on, hasn’t there been anything you wanted to do in bed?”//More tags will be added as I add chapters//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still deciding if I want to make this a series or not. Let me know what you think, I love feedback.
> 
> Thank you to my beta hollyblue2!

Dean didn’t want to admit to Cas that the sex they'd been having lately was lackluster. He didn’t want to say he was bored - it still felt good, but it was missing something. The passionate and spontaneous sex was gone and replaced with planning on what day and time both of them were willing to stay up and go at it. 

After five years of being married, Dean was panicking that the flame had died out. He still loved Cas but he couldn’t keep going through the motions over and over or else he was going to lose his mind. 

While scrolling through the internet an article piqued his interest, “Top Ten Ways to Spice Up Your Sex Life”. He wanted to groan and keep scrolling but his finger clicked on the link so he might as well read the damn thing while he was there. While most of them seemed corny like "light some candles.", number three caught his eye.

\---

“It’s a jar,” Cas said, glancing at the glass container in Dean’s hands as he cooked breakfast. Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Well, yeah but you write ten things and I write down ten things and when we want to have sex we just-” Dean gestured, “do the thing. It’s something different. Come on, hasn’t there been anything you wanted to do in bed?”

Cas shook his head. “I’ll try not to be offended that you think our sex is plain, but I suppose there are some things I’ve been wanting to do.”

Dean grinned and pulled out slips of paper. “Awesome, ‘cause I already wrote my ten things down.” Cas chuckled as Dean shoved his papers in the jar, “So, I was thinking I should pick first, you know, since it was my idea.”

Cas nodded and flipped the slices of bacon over. “I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Is it just kink related things or can it be broader than that like positions or-”

“Anything,” Dean said, setting the jar down on the kitchen table. “I gotta head out to work. I better see more paper in the jar tonight.”

“What? I-” Cas fumbled as Dean planted a kiss on his cheek and darted out the door. Cas glanced at the bacon sizzling in the pan and sighed. 

\---

"Ten things I've always wanted to do in bed…" Cas scrolled through porn sites. They weren't really his go-to but it was a resource for ideas. He scratched his head in frustration as he looked at the video on his screen, the couple clearly were faking their pleasure and Cas found it obscene the way they wailed. He sighed, closing the video. Today was his day off, he should have been relaxing, not trying to dwell on the fact that his husband thought their sex life is boring.

Cas rubbed his forehead. Okay, maybe it has been a while since their sex had really stoked the fire in his belly. Stressful shifts at the clinic had put a damper on his sex drive and when they did find the time or energy to have sex, it's a quick fuck and then off to sleep. 

The jar looked more appealing than what Cas had initially thought.

"Why is this so difficult?" Cas groaned, laying back on his bed. It would be easier if Dean let him see what he wrote down on his papers. But as soon as Cas finished eating his breakfast, he received a text from Dean saying: "No peeking, sweetheart."

Cas rolled onto his stomach and eyed the blank papers on his nightstand, sitting there next to the jar. He huffed and grabbed the papers, staring down at it like words would magically appear if he looked long enough. 

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a pen and clicked it. It's just ten things. Cas glanced back at the jar, he can do this.

\---

Dean arrived home, excited for the first time in a while. He knew the items he suggested but he had no clue what Cas' brain had cooked up. The guy is unreadable and it just made Dean more curious to see what his husband wrote down.

After washing off the grime from a day's work at the auto shop, Dean sauntered into their bedroom wearing sweatpants and an old band tee. Cas looked up from his laptop and chuckled. "You're chipper."

Dean sat down on the bed and folded his legs.He clapped his hands together with enthusiasm and grinned. "Let's get this show on the road. Did you think of anything?"

Cas closed his laptop and traded its spot with the jar. "It was difficult but yes." Cas set the container down between them and undid the latch "You said you wanted to pick first?"

"Hell yeah." Dean rubbed his hands together before closing his eyes and reaching into the jar.

Dean held his breath as he opened his eyes and unfolded the paper. Reading the paper, he let out a surprised gasp. "Oh wow. Okay."

Cas leaned over to try and read the paper. "Which one is it?"

Dean licked his lips, it was one of Cas’ ideas, written in his messy doctor handwriting. "It says 'switching.'" 

Jesus Christ, he can't really remember the last time Cas fucked him, was it New Years? 

Dean’s ears burned from the memory. They were drunk from a party Sam held that night. The only thing he really remembers is pinning Cas to their bed and riding him with those stupid 2019 glasses on his head while Cas had a colorful array of beads around his neck that jingled with every movement.

Cas grabbed the paper from his hands, disrupting his thoughts. "We don't have to. I know it’s something we’ve done before," Cas said, placing the jar back on the nightstand. "But it’s just been on my mind." 

Dean snatched the paper back with a flush to his cheeks. "No, I want to.”

Cas' eyes searched him, wary and unsure of Dean's true feelings, looking for anything in Dean's face to show any objection.

“Cas, I want to,” Dean said, ducking his head towards the skin of Cas’ neck and placing tender kisses along its surface. 

Rough hands wandered under Dean's T-shirt to slide along the planes of his back. Dean hummed contently as Cas' lips found his, his tongue finding its home inside Dean's mouth. Dean grasped the back of Cas' neck, holding him there as their tongues danced.

Separating their lips, Cas rucked Dean's shirt up. Dean raised his arms as Cas continued to pull the clothing off his torso and chuck it to the floor. Dean ran a hand across the smooth skin of Cas' chest as he removed his own shirt, tossing it to join Dean's on the floor. 

Dean brought their mouths together again, pressing one then two kisses to Cas' lips as Cas guided Dean to lay back on the mattress. Cas lavished the slope of Dean's neck with kisses. 

"Come on, Cas, make me feel good. I know you can." Dean said. He groaned when Cas nipped the at his skin. Cas looked at him with baby blues fogged over with desire. 

"Believe me, I will. I remember New Year’s."

Dean chuckled, licking his thumb and index finger. Cas bit his lip and stifled a moan as Dean rolled his nipples between his fingers. Dean pinched the buds gently before leaning down and replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Cas shifted down the length of Dean's body until his face met up with the waistband of his sweatpants. Dean shivered at the rush of cold air as Cas tugged off his pants, taking his boxers with them.

Cas laid on his stomach and gripped Dean's thighs, hoisting them onto his shoulders. He licked a long stripe against Dean's rim, holding his legs tight as they jerked around his head.

Dean gripped a handful of Cas' dark hair as Cas lapped at his hole. Sliding his skilled tongue against the sensitive pink rim, working him open until he could manage to slide his tongue into the tight space. Dean moaned and shuffled in his spot unable to keep still with Cas' tongue moving like that inside him.

Cas tapped Dean's thigh as he abruptly pulled away with a choked voice. "Dean, you're crushing me."

Dean let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed his legs. He didn't even realize he was tensing. "Shit, sorry, Cas, " he panted.

Dean waited as Cas sat up to grab the lube, and God, he looked wrecked. His hair was mussed up from Dean's grip with pinkened cheeks and kiss bitten lips. Cas’ tongue darted out to lick his lips and Dean wanted them back on him. That was quickly forgotten when Cas pressed lubed fingers against him, slowly gliding one into Dean’s hole. Dean clenched his jaw, while it didn’t hurt, the intrusion was still more than he was used to. 

Cas slowly worked his finger in and out, trying to relax Dean as best he could by showering Dean’s skin with kisses. Nipping Dean’s collarbone, Cas carefully pushed another finger alongside the first. Dean squeezed his eyes shut as Cas’ fingers brushed up against his prostate, eliciting a low moan from his throat. Cas prodded that spot repeatedly as Dean tossed his head back against the pillows, moaning.

Once Dean was loose and ready, Cas withdrew his fingers and leaned down off the bed to find the tube of lube, probably fallen to the floor amongst Dean’s thrashing. Dean sat up on his elbows, his face and chest flushed with an grumpy look on his face. Grabbing the tube off the floor, Cas chuckled at the expression Dean was wearing as he pulled his hardened cock out of his sweatpants. Dean huffed at him and took the lube from his hand, spreading it on Cas’ cock.

“You take too damn long,” Dean grumbled, sliding his hand along Cas’ shaft.

Cas’ hips shifted to fuck Dean’s tight grip. “Fuck...you’re just impatient,” he groaned. Cas grabbed Dean’s thighs, pushing them back for better access. “I should make you wait since you’re in a rush.”

Dean raised his eyebrows at him, squeezing the cock in his hand causing Cas to hunch over and moan. “Don’t,” he warned, releasing his grip.

Cas’ eyes darkened, he gripped his cock and slowly watched it disappear into Dean’s willing body. Dean tensed, clenching his teeth so bad he thought they were going to break. A hand carded through his hair then came to cup his cheek, Cas' lips kissed Dean's other cheek.

"This was a lot easier when I was drunk" Dean said with a pained laugh causing him to clench down.

Cas dropped his head to Dean's neck, his shoulders hunched and stiff. "Don't. Laugh," he panted. "You're making this very difficult for me.

"You gonna blow your load already? We haven't even started, sweetheart," Dean teased.

Cas picked his head up to shoot him a glare. Dean smirked back at him and shifted himself into a more comfortable position when the pain subsided.

Dean's hands came to hold Cas' waist. "Alright baby, I think your good."

Cas nodded and began thrusting his hips slowly, groaning as he slid in and out of the tight muscle. A leisurely pace was set and Cas liked the way Dean’s head dipped back when he thrust deeply into him. Dean’s full lips parted, letting out a string of swears and curses that would make a sailor blush. Dean’s hands flew to Cas’ broad back and his nails dug into his shoulder blades as Cas’ pace sped up into something more erratic and uncontrolled.

“You like fucking me, Cas?” Dean moaned. A warm flush went through Cas’ body and settled into his gut, Dean’s mouth was going to be the death of him. “You get off on tearing me apart, don’t you?”

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas mouthed at the side of Dean’s neck and pressed their chest together. Maybe if he didn’t look at the pretty way Dean’s green eyes fluttered as he fucked him, then he would be able to control himself from coming too soon.

Dean ground his hips against Cas’, crying out as Cas struck a sensitive spot inside him. Cas hid his face in Dean’s neck, and hot air, brushed against the skin. He was sure he scratched the sun-kissed skin with his fingernails. “Look at me, baby. Wanna watch you.” 

Cas sat up, his solid muscular chest leaving Dean’s. Dean almost lost it as Cas looked at him with wild blue eyes, scrunched up in pleasure.

Dean grabbed his cock between their bellies and worked it over with his hand. “Make me cum, Cas,” he rasped, panting and on the cusp of coming. Cas pressed his hips in as deeply as he could, swiveling his hips as the tip of his cock massaged Dean’s prostate. Dean bit his lip harshly as he came, clenching down hard on Cas’ cock filling him. Cas gave a few shallow thrusts as he followed, coming with a grunt.

Soft kisses graced Dean’s face and gentle hands coaxed his legs down as Cas slipped out of him. Dean hummed at the numb and boneless sensation thrumming through his body. “So good, baby,” he murmured against Cas’ lips as he brought their mouths together for a slow kiss. 

Cas chucked into their kiss. “I take it you enjoyed yourself then?”

“Hell yeah.” Dean slowly sat up as Cas took a seat next to him. “Mind grabbing me a washcloth?” Dean felt Cas place a kiss in his hair. 

“Not at all.” Cas left their bed and Dean flopped back down, a blissful tiredness swept over him. He turned his head to look at the jar on the nightstand. He couldn’t wait for the next idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fangirlingtodeath513 for beta reading this chapter!

Cas was itching to pull another paper out of the jar. It had been a busy week for the pair, between Cas pulling long days at the clinic and Dean working day and night at the auto shop. Time flew by until finally, Cas received a whole day off. No beeper or waiting by the phone, hoping that the clinic wouldn't have him come in. A well-deserved day off but of course, Dean just _had_ to work today. His coworker, Garth, called out sick and Dean picked up his shift, not wanting his other coworker, Benny, to be at the shop alone.

Cas eyed the jar on Dean's nightstand. Dean had complained over text that he was starting to get blue balls and Cas was quick to agree. His jeans were uncomfortably tight as he went to grab the jar.

It wouldn't hurt to just pick one out, right? Cas undid the latch and lifted the lid. Right, just pick one out, read it and then put it back and Dean would never know. Cas felt around in the jar and pulled out a slip, excitement buzzing through his body. There on the paper, covered in Dean's blocky handwriting was the next thing they would do. The corners of Cas lips started to lift as an idea popped into his head. Suddenly, his car was in need of a mechanic.

\--

Cas got out of his car after pulling it into the parking lot of Singer Auto Shop. Dean was nowhere in sight but Benny was tinkering away at a red Nissan.

Benny took his flat cap off and wiped his forehead. "Hey there, Feathers," he drawled, voice rich in his Louisiana accent.

Cas shook his head but smiled. Once, at Benny's Mardi Gras celebration, Dean had slung a boa around Cas neck and all night it shed feathers with every step he took, a few even ending up in his hair. Benny had never let him live it down.

"Hello, Benny. Is Dean on his lunch hour?" 

Benny tucked his hat back on his head. "Uh no, but I'm 'bout to go on mine. I'll tell 'im you’re here before I head out."

"Thank you." 

Benny disappeared into Dean's office and Cas opened his car door to sit on the seat. He wiped his hands on his jeans as Dean's office door screeched open. Cas stood up and gave a friendly smile as he held out his hand to shake his husband's.

"Mr. Winchester, how are you?"

Dean gave a confused, crooked smile, shaking Cas' hand. "Hey there sweetheart, I'm doin' good. How about yourself?"

Cas chuckled at Dean eyeing him skeptically. "Sweetheart? You should at least buy me dinner first." Digging into his pocket, Cas held out a piece of paper. "Well, my car, the brakes are skidding. I'm not an expert but I think they need to be replaced. I received a quote on the phone earlier...I, uh, wrote it down." 

Dean took the paper that supposedly had a quote on it but he recognized his own words.

 _Semi-public._  

Oh. Dean understood now. Cas was roleplaying.

Dean smiled, shaking his head. "I can take a look at those brakes but I'm gonna have to skip the dinner. Married man and all." He lifted his left hand and flashed his silver wedding band.

Cas leaned forward and winked at him dramatically. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Dean tried not to laugh at Cas' over the top theatrics. His awkward dorky husband was pretending to flirt with him and it was working. Dean shifted in his coveralls. Oh shit, it was really working.

"It's actually a he." Dean drew in a breath as Cas pulled him in by the waist. Dean looked past Cas' head to look around the shop. "Why don't we step into my office and talk about your car, mister...?"

"Castiel Novak."

Dean opened his door. "Mr. Novak," he repeated, watching Cas pass him by and walk into his office.

Cas has been in here plenty of times. He's comfortable enough to walk behind Dean's desk and tinker with his things, but he doesn't. Cas sits in the chair reserved for clients, in front of his desk.

Cas looked around the small room, pretending to admire the things on Dean's walls. The blinds were open in the window behind him and it was bright enough outside for some unsuspecting person to see inside the room. On the wall to his left was a GED certificate, Dean's trade school diploma, and a calendar. Pinned to the front of Dean's desk were few pictures of various vintage cars, including Dean’s own.  Cas reached and grabbed a picture frame off Dean's desk that contains a picture of Dean’s brother, Sam, Castiel, and Dean at Sam's college graduation. Cas pointed to himself in the picture.

"This him? Your husband?"

Dean took his seat at his desk. "That's him. I know what you’re going to say, He's really easy on the eyes, ain't he?" 

Cas laughed lightly, "I suppose. Although, you’re, how do they say it? Out of his league?"

Dean propped his forearms on his desk and leaned on them. "Mighty kind of you to say. But I'm the one who hit a homerun." Cas placed the frame back, as Dean spoke up again. "So, Mr. Novak, no one waitin' at home for you?" 

"I'm afraid not."

"Damn shame.” Dean curled his lips up into a smirk. Cas moved from his seat and locked the door before going over to Dean's side of the desk, standing in front of his chair and leaning against the dark wood.

"My brakes, can they be fixed?"

"I can take a look at 'em," Dean said, getting up and grabbing Cas' thighs to lift him up onto the desk. Cas brought their lips together briefly while unzipping Dean's coveralls. "This is time sensitive." 

"Mhm," Dean muttered as he kissed Cas’ neck and pulled his arms out from the sleeves. "I'll make it quick."

Cas dug into his pocket and placed a lube packet and a condom in Dean's hand before Cas wiggled his own jeans off his ass. Dean pulled them the rest of the way of along with his shoes.

Dean tore open the packet and poured some the contents on his fingers. Usually, Dean would like more foreplay than this, but time was of the essence and he was more than turned on that Cas showed up at his work to have sex. He did take his time with preparing Cas with his fingers, not wanting to cause him any discomfort.

Once Dean was easily sliding three digits in and out of Cas, he carefully removed them and pulled his cock out of his pants. Dean let out a frustrated groan as his lubed fingers couldn’t rip open the condom wrapper, so Cas took it from him and opened the packet himself, biting back a laugh at Dean’s pout.

“Yeah yeah, just keep it down.” Dean grumbled, rolling the condom on.

“Me? You’re the loud one.” Cas scoffed. He shivered when the tip of Dean’s cock teased his entrance.

Dean slid past his rim and Cas wrapped his legs around his waist. “Unless—” Cas said, a little strained, “—you want someone to hear me. Isn’t that part of the appeal? That we might get caught?” Rewarded with a twitch from Dean’s cock, Cas took that as a yes. 

Dean looked past Cas’ head and out the window to see if anyone had pulled up to the shop. Once there was no sign of new cars, he started pumping his hips and kissed Cas’ deeply.

Cas brought his arms to Dean’s shoulders, stifling his moans in Dean’s mouth as Dean snapped his hips against him harder, like he was trying to make Cas cry out. Dean gripped and pushed back Cas’ thighs, so Cas turned slightly to push papers aside to lean back comfortably.

“Fuck, Cas, look so good like this.” Dean groaned.

Cas chuckled breathlessly. “Sweaty and half-naked?” 

“No, all laid out on my desk. In front of my window, anybody could come up and look inside and see how good you look on my cock.”

A wave of heat rushed over Cas as he reached down to grab his cock. Cas let a moan slip as Dean’s cockhead pushed his prostate. Dean raised his eyebrow at him, thrusting his cock against that spot again. “Right there, baby?”

Cas nodded frantically as his hand stripped over his cock. “I need something to catch my-” Cas tilted his head back against the desk as Dean just barely caught his come with rag that he had in his back pocket. Letting moans flow freely from his lips, Cas rode out his orgasm as Dean ground his cock against him, seeking out his own.

“Come on, Dean. Come for me.” Cas panted. Dean moaned, giving one sharp thrust and spilling into the condom. After a few lazy thrusts Dean pulled out and tied off the condom, hiding it under some papers in his trash can under his desk. Cas tossed the dirty rag in the trash along with it and jumped off the desk, grabbing his discarded clothes.

Dean didn’t bother with his coveralls, he just tied the loose ends around his hips and pulled Cas into an embrace, peppering his face with kisses. “That was an awesome surprise.”

Cas laughed softly as Dean nuzzled his face against Cas neck. “You’re welcome. I figured you wouldn’t mind the spontaneity.”

“Nope,” Dean sighed happily, detaching his face from Cas’ skin. “Although, it sucks that I have to go back to work.” 

Cas give him a chaste kiss. “I’ve distracted you enough. I’ll see you at home, okay?”

Dean pecked Cas’ lips once more and gave a cheeky smile. “Okay, baby.”

Cas pulled away from Dean’s arms and left the office after unlocking the door.

Dean walked up to the doorway as Cas’ car pulled off and spotted Benny snickering as he polished a truck. “Got somethin’ to say, bud?” Dean said, trying to keep a straight face even though he was sure he was blushing.

“Oh nothing, brotha. Just got off my lunch a bit early. Did Feathers bring you lunch today?” Benny smiled, acting innocent then let out a full belly laugh as Dean told him to shut his trap.

Dean was embarrassed that his best friend heard at least part of the ordeal but Dean’ll get over it. After all, Cas had picked out the paper today. Next time, it was Dean’s turn again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fangirlingtodeath513 for beta reading!

"See anything, sweetheart?"

Cas opened his eyes and was met with darkness and a soft fabric rubbing against his face.

"No."

"Good. I left your hands free to touch, okay? But no taking off the blindfold."

Cas nodded as a weight settled in his lap, Dean's bare thighs brushing against his own. Dean had asked him to take off the majority of his clothes, except for his boxers, before he laid down in their bed.

It was Dean's turn to pick this time and Cas wasn't surprised to learn that Dean was looking for revenge ever since Cas showed up at his work and had sex in Dean's office. The blindfold was only part of his payback, Dean mentioned.

There was the firm push of Dean's lips against his own and Cas responded. Tugging at Dean's bottom lip and sucking it between his teeth. Dean let out a soft moan that was almost lost on Cas' ears. The blindfold caused his other senses to compensate for the lack of vision.

Dean's lips left Cas and Cas sighed. He wanted to see the way Dean's lips swell when they're all bitten from being kissed.

The lips returned but only to kiss at Cas' freshly shaved neck, still sensitive from the razor. He tried not to squirm as Dean's day-old scruff scratched against it. The rough hairs contrasting the soft and tender way Dean dragged his lips and tongue along Cas skin.

Cas' brain frizzled out as he remembered he could still touch. He had been restraining himself without even realizing. Cas gripped Dean's thighs, squeezing them and kneading the skin in his palms. Cas slid his hands up Dean's thighs, grabbing handfuls of his ass and something else. Certainly, it wasn't boxer material.

"Oh fuck, Dean," Cas groaned, twisting the silky fabric between his fingers. His cock throbbed at the smooth feeling. Dean's laugh rumbled in his chest and against Cas' jaw.

"And there's the rest of my revenge."

Cas cupped Dean's ass in his hands. This thing was barely covering the freckled flesh. "That's not fair, I've always wanted to see you in-"

"-I know." Cas could practically see Dean's smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe another time, baby."

Cas licked his lips and ground his clothed cock against Dean's hips. "What color are they?"

"Uh, red," Dean grunted, grinding down on Cas' hard on. Cas squeezed Dean's ass hard, he was sure there were imprints in the shape of his hands. Imprints he couldn’t see and it was torturous.

"What kind of red? Scarlet red, deep red…"

"Fuck, I dunno, Cas, red."

Cas gave a swift slap to Dean's ass, the sound echoed in Cas' ears with a satisfying snap. Dean jolted, grabbing Cas' wrists and holding them back against the pillows. "You're about to lose touching privileges." Dean threatened.

"Is it the shade of your ass when I slap it?" Cas asked, ignoring Dean's threat. "Because I like that color on you."

"Shut up," Dean said. Cas could hear the slightly embarrassed tone in Dean's voice.

The pressure left Cas' wrists as well as his lap. A few rustling sounds and then something velvety and slightly wet touched his lips. Cas' tongue peeked out from between his lips as he licked the surface.

Dean moaned softly as a salty and bitter taste coated Cas' tongue. Cas' tongue licked the area again as Dean sunk his fingers through Cas' thick hair. Cas grabbed Dean's thighs, pushing his hips close enough for Cas to wrap his lips around the cock Dean was prodding him with.

Cas sucked the flared head of Dean's cock, taking time to tease the slit before sliding his tongue its length. Dean let out sighs that Cas' ears drank up as he reaches down to palm his own cock in his boxers.

Dean's hips rocked weakly and Cas took a deep breath through his nose as he pushed Dean's cock deep in his mouth, willing his gag reflex away.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Cas," Dean moaned, his hand tightened in Cas hair, an almost painful grip. Dean tugged Cas' head back, Cas' mouth making a popping sound as released Dean's cock.

Cas panted as Dean shuffled above him. The bed dipped around Cas and he heard Dean pulled the drawer of their nightstand open.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, trying to find some part of Dean to touch, settling on Dean's thighs once he found them. There was a clicking sound and Dean's thighs twitched under his palms.

"Oh s-shit…" Dean moaned.

"You're fingering yourself, aren't you?"

"Mhm…"

Cas bit his lip, he really wanted to watch Dean prepare. Watch him twitch and squirm in Cas' lap as he fucked his fingers and look at Dean's cock peeking out of his red panties. He can hear the moans Dean was trying to hold in, tiny grunts as the bed rocked around Cas.

"One finger or two?" Cas asked, his hand finding his own cock and pulled it out of his boxers. Cas wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly worked his shaft.

"Mm, two."

Cas squeezed his cock. It wasn't difficult to envision Dean pumping two fingers into his lubed hole. It would've been better if he could actually see it with his own eyes, maybe lean in and lick his husband's rim. It wouldn't taste any good because of the lubricant but Cas didn't really care. Cas moaned, thrusting into his tight fist. Until Dean stopped Cas' hand, swatting it away from his cock.

Cas was about to protest but gasped as lube was spread on the sensitive flesh. Cas could feel Dean shift his weight again. Cas moaned, bringing his hands to grip Dean's hips when his cock breached Dean's rim. This was way better than his fist. Hotter and tighter and Cas whined softly as Dean's insides throbbed around him.

Dean's hand came to tug at the blindfold. "Think you've been tortured enough?"

"Yes." Cas breathed.

Dean nosed his cheek and rocked his hips. "Are you sure, sweetheart? You embarrassed me at work."

"You liked it." Cas moaned before knocking his head back against the headboard. Dean dragged himself up Cas' cock, teasing the tip with his rim before sliding back down its length.

"Think I like people knowing how good you moan for me?" Dean panted. His voice cracked around its edges and Cas could hear the raw scratch in his throat from holding back his moans. "How about I take this blindfold off if you can moan like that again? Sound fair?"

Cas nodded. Yes, anything to watch Dean bounce on his cock.

Dean slipped the fabric off of Cas' eyes. Cas blinked, adjusting to the light before his gaze fell onto his husband.

Dean looked so goddamned sublime Cas thought he might pass out. Cas wasn't sure which part of Dean was the most alluring part. Maybe it was Dean's half-lidded green eyes, struggling to stay open as his impaled himself on Cas' cock. Or perhaps the way Dean's strong chest heaved as he moaned. It certainly has to be the candy apple red panties that hugged Dean's hips and cupped his cock, just pulled to the side enough for Cas to access Dean's entrance.

Cas moaned as planted his feet on the bed and pumped his cock into Dean. The sound of his hips slapping against Dean's ass echoed obscenely through their bedroom.

There was a knot forming in Cas' stomach and it threatened to unravel. Cas knew Dean was in the same boat as he reached into his underwear to fish out this cock.

"God, Dean," Cas moaned, pounding his cock into Dean's tight hole a few more times before spilling inside.

Dean grasped the headboard with his free hand, humping back on Cas' cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as come spurted out across Cas' stomach.

Cas fought to catch his breath while Dean leaned down to kiss his jaw. Dean sighed as Cas slid his hands down his back. Cas kissed Dean's short locks and slipped from his hole.

"Are we even now?" Cas asked. Dean chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, we're good."

 


End file.
